


It isn't perfect but it's a start

by supervamp78



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supervamp78/pseuds/supervamp78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A corpse party blood drive ending write up<br/>Note I have only read a bit of what happened at the ending, this is probably more or less just wishful thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It isn't perfect but it's a start

Imagine Naomi and Satoshi on a date and while Satoshi goes to buy Naomi something she looks at the picture on her phone. It shows Seiko’s face in full detail, smiling bitterly to herself. She felt a twinge of sadness at the fact that her friend couldn’t be here physically but she was grateful that she was allowed this much. She gives a silent thanks to Ayumi, something she does every time she looks at the picture before Satoshi returns and asks what’s wrong. Shaking her head, she says nothing before grabbing his hand and heading off together to continue their date. All the while, Seiko’s spirit happily watches over both of them. 

Next imagine, Yuka and her friend Satsuki in Yuka rooms happily talking about random things. Satsuki comes around more often now because of their time in heavenly host and their bond has strengthen since them. Yuka feels extremely happy about with development and likes having a friend around that she can count on. She smiles lovingly at Satsuki, and Satsuki gets embarrassed. After a moment the both laugh.

Next imagine, the ghosts of Morishige and Mayu happily talking to each other as they walk around hand in hand. While in the distance the Ghost of Mrs.Yui watches, with a smile, a family of cats playing around together. Next the ghosts of Yoshie and Sachiko Shinozaki lovingly embrace each other as they cry at their reunion. Lastly the ghost of Yuki Kanno watches her mother cleaning the house she once lived in and smiles as she sees the picture her and her mom took before she died. Her mother looks down at the picture with love and smiles bitterly. 

Last imagine, Yoshiki reading a book to Ayumi. Though her eyes are unfocused and he has no way of knowing if she can hear him he still reads because he doesn’t want her to feel lonely. Holding her hand he smiles at her and hopes his feelings can reach her.


End file.
